We Were in Love
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Wonwoo terbiasa sendiri dan berteman dengan kesepian. Namun, takdir seolah membuat lelucon pada jalan hidupnya ketika ia dipertemukan dengan lelaki bernama Kim Mingyu. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / OOC / BL / SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

We Were In Love © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

 _Recommended Song : We Were In Love_ (Davichi ft. T-ara)

.

.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kim Mingyu."

Lelaki berkacamata bulat belum menyambut tangan lawan bicaranya. Ia masih mendongak dan membeku. Tidak mengerti harus merespon bagaimana, namun perilakunya yang terkesan tidak sopan itu justru membuahkan kekehan ringan.

"Terlalu canggung ya? Hmm, maaf jika aku sok akrab begini. Aku siswa pindahan dari Anyang, mohon bantuannya, Jeon Wonwoo." Lelaki itu menyipitkan mata guna mengeja _name tag_ lelaki di depannya.

Jeon Wonwoo, lelaki pendiam yang suka menyendiri dan lebih memilih mengakrabkan diri dengan buku itu untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan mengambil tempat di samping Wonwoo.

Dan sejak itu, atap sekolah yang biasanya menjadi tempat Wonwoo untuk menjauh dari keramaian memiliki satu tambahan tamu tetap.

Kim Mingyu. Siswa yang terang-terangan mendekati Wonwoo dan memanggilnya 'hyung' saat tahu jika Wonwoo berusia setahun di atasnya meski mereka berada pada tingkat yang sama -Wonwoo yang dahulunya telat _masuk_ sekolah.

.

.

.

Tidak ada perubahan signifikan dari kehidupan membosankan Wonwoo.

Atau mungkin, ada satu-

"Wonu hyung!"

"Iya?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian berlari dan merangkul lelaki yang bertubuh lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya itu.

"Ayo ke kelas bersama!"

-ya, kehadiran seorang Kim Mingyu yang berhasil mengusir kesepian yang kerap mengusiknya.

.

.

.

Sebatang kara memang terdengar menyedihkan. Namun, Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Bukan tidak bersedih, ia hanya tidak ingin mempersulit hidupnya yang sudah rumit.

"Kau melamun, Wonu hyung?"

Dan entah kenapa, diam-diam Wonwoo merasakan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu dan ledakan bunga di musim semi pada jantungnya, tiap kali Mingyu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

 _Wonu._

Pernah Wonwoo protes, dan Mingyu hanya menjawab, "Itu nama panggilan khusus dariku. Spesial. Jadi, jangan biarkan orang lain menyebutmu dengan 'Wonu' juga, _call_?"

Saat itu, baru pertama kalinya Wonwoo merasa wajahnya memanas meskipun cuaca sedang tidak begitu terik.

"Wonu hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Kau manis saat bersemu begitu. Aku suka."

Hal itu membuat Wonwoo termenung, hingga tanpa sadar mencetak senyum tipis di wajah manisnya.

"Aish Wonu hyung sedang memikirkan apa? Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada cemburu.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, ia mengusap rambut Mingyu. "Tidak, tidak memikirkan apapun."

* * *

The person who became

A light in my dark life

Such a precious person

* * *

Wonwoo terdiam, masih terpaku di pinggir Sungai Han. Tempat favoritnya dengan Mingyu tiapkali mereka berkencan setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, hingga mereka menduduki bangku perkuliahan.

Semuanya terasa manis, hingga mimpi buruk itu datang.

" _Wonu hyung?"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Aku akan pindah ke Jepang minggu depan."_

" _. . ."_

" _A-aku, aku akan ikut pindah bersama orangtuaku untuk tinggal dan melanjutkan studi di sana."_

 _Wonwoo membuang muka, ia menatap hamparan luas Sungai Han dengan dahi mengkerut menahan lelehan air mata._

" _Kenapa?" lirihnya._

 _Mingyu memfokuskan atensinya pada sang kekasih. "Kenapa apanya?"_

" _Kenapa baru sekarang memberitahuku? Ini semua pasti sudah direncanakan sejak lama, kan?"_

 _Mingyu menghelas napas berat, kentara sekali wajahnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Ia tidak menjawab, namun memilih memeluk sosok rapuh Wonwoo dari belakang. "Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih." Bisik Mingyu._

 _Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan isakan tertahan, membuat Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sssttt, tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan kembali."_

Dan janji itu, Wonwoo tanamkan ke dasar hatinya.

Memang Wonwoo lebih dari sadar untuk tidak menahan Mingyu, karena bagaimanapun juga impian Mingyu untuk kuliah di Jepang jauh lebih penting dibanding keberadaan dirinya.

Tapi, Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa penantian akan sepahit itu. Tanpa kabar, tanpa balasan, dan tanpa jaminan rasa yang masih berbalas.

Waktu yang bergulir seakan mencemooh Wonwoo.

Mencemoohnya yang dengan naif menunggu tanpa kepastian.

* * *

You might come back

Because you might return

Again today

I wait for you

You don't know

How much I'm hurting

* * *

Wonwoo seolah kembali pada sosok dirinya yang dulu, yang begitu menutup diri dan apatis pada apapun.

Sungguh, seandainya Wonwoo dapat memutar waktu layaknya di film fiksi, ia sangat ingin kembali ke masa dimana belum mengenal Mingyu dalam hidupnya.

Banyak yang berkata jika masa lalu memang untuk dikenang, bukan untuk dilupakan.

Namun, entah mengapa kali ini rasanya Wonwoo sangat ingin melupakan kenangannya bersama Mingyu.

Hanya ada kata 'andai' yang memenuhi benaknya saat ini.

Andai ia tidak dipertemukan dengan Mingyu.

Andai ia tidak menerima baik sosok Mingyu.

Andai ia menjauh dari Mingyu sejak dulu.

Dan yang terpenting,

Andai ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Mingyu.

Selayaknya kisah romansa klasik, cinta yang dimilikinya hanya berujung pada penyesalan.

Namun yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah.

Karena menyesal sampai ujung napas pun tidak akan berdampak pada apapun.

" _Mingyu-ya, tidak bisakah kau kembali?"_ pertanyaan yang melelahkan batin Wonwoo.

Keluarga, kerabat, bahkan teman, Wonwoo memang tidak memiliki semua itu, kehilangan juga tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya, karena yang ia butuhkan hanya Mingyu.

* * *

If I were to chose between you and the world

Even if everything is taken away from me

If it's you

I'm okay

* * *

"BEKERJALAH DENGAN BENAR, JEON WONWOO!"

Wonwoo tidak memasang raut wajah yang berarti. Ia hanya menatap datar lembaran kertas yang dilempar ke arahnya oleh sang atasan.

Wonwoo tidak mengelak, karena memang itu salahnya.

Salahnya yang masih memikirkan sosok lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan gigi taring khasnya, lelaki yang sudah mencampakkannya empat tahun lalu. Hal itu membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

"Wonwoo-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo menoleh singkat pada rekan kerjanya, "Aku baik, Jihoon-ssi."

Berusaha meraih kembali fokusnya, Wonwoo memilih pergi ke kafe di sekitar kantor tempatnya bekerja. Namun, seolah takdir sedang membuat lelucon pada jalan hidupnya, Wonwoo dipertemukan dengan Mingyu.

Ya, Mingyu yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan kekasih barunya -dugaan Wonwoo saat melihat betapa mesranya mereka.

Siapa yang menyangka dua pasang netra itu akan bertemu. Terpaku satu sama lain dengan raut berbeda.

Wonwoo segera mengambil pesanannya dan segera beranjak pergi.

Ia menangis terisak di bangku taman yang menyudut hingga jarang dilalui orang.

"Berhentilah menangis." Ujar suara yang begitu familiar. Namun Wonwoo memilih tak acuh dan berpikir jika itu hanya imajinasinya yang meliar.

Tapi apa mau dikata saat sepasang tangan menangkup wajahnya dan memaksanya untuk mendongak. Membuat netranya bersibobrok dengan visual sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Jangan menangis terus, ya?"

"M-mingyu-ya…"

"Apa, hm?" Mingyu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengusap pipi yang berlinangan air mata itu.

"Jangan seperti ini terus. Ikhlaskan hubungan kita."

Perkataan Mingyu sontak membawa ingatan Wonwoo pada malam dimana lelaki bermarga Kim itu baru saja kembali dari Jepang. Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Wonwoo untuk melepas rindu, justru Mingyu _menghadiahi_ lelaki manis itu dengan mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka harus kandas saat itu juga karena Mingyu sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis oleh orangtuanya.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, ketika Mingyu akan beranjak, Wonwoo menahan lengan Mingyu. "Jangan pergi." Lirihnya tercekat.

Mingyu menggeleng pelan dengan raut penuh penyesalan, "Maaf. Tapi Eunha sudah menungguku. Aku duluan, Wonwoo-ssi."

Dan ya, lagi-lagi Wonwoo disadarkan dengan kata sapaan itu.

Tidak ada lagi panggilan 'Wonu hyung' dengan nada suara mendayu yang kerapkali menggodanya.

Wonwoo membenci dirinya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk melupakan Mingyu, tetapi realitanya ia justru hanya bisa menangis dan kembali lemah jika dipertemukan dengan sosok yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya itu.

* * *

Day or night

I'm thirsty for love

My unseemly promise to forget you makes me cry again

Can you hear me?

Please come back

* * *

"Berhenti disitu, Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu memejamkan mata guna meredakan emosi yang siap meledak. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah menghentak tegas penuh amarah.

Lengan jenjangnya menarik tangan lelaki berperawakan kurus yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar di gedung itu. Tanpa memedulikan ringisan yang keluar dari sosok yang dicengkeramnya, Mingyu membawa mereka ke tempat yang lebih lengang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kantorku? Dan kenapa bersembunyi seperti itu? Tidakkah kau tahu perbuatanmu itu sangat membuatku risih?!" bentak Mingyu.

Sementara Wonwoo hanya menatap kosong pada wajah Mingyu. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa pergerakan tubuhnya tidak sinkron dengan kerja otaknya. Bukan maunya untuk mengikuti bahkan terkesan menguntit Mingyu seperti orang bodoh.

Wonwoo menggeleng perlahan. "Maaf." Lirihnya dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

"Ck! Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi. Perlu berapa kali aku sadarkan bahwa hubungan kita sudah berakhir, benar-benar berakhir. Bahkan tinggal menghitung hari menuju tanggal pertunanganku dengan Eunha. Tolong, aku mohon dengan sangat lepaskan aku dan jangan bertindak bodoh seperti ini lagi."

"Hm." Dehem Wonwoo singkat, karena ia tahu jika bicara sedikit lebih banyak maka akan memicu keluarnya tangis pilu.

"Aku pergi, dan carilah kebahagiaanmu, Wonwoo-ssi."

Selepas kepergian Mingyu, Wonwoo jatuh terduduk.

Usai sudah.

Di detik itu, Wonwoo benar-benar membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengikhlaskan Mingyu dengan orang lain.

Percuma seberapa keras hatinya berusaha mempertahankan dan meyakinkan diri untuk mengambil Mingyu kembali, jika pada kenyataannya kebahagiaan Mingyu bukan bersama Wonwoo.

* * *

I threw away my pride and like a crazy person

I followed you

But my heart urged me on and told me

Not to lose you

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Entah perasaan esvi aja atau emang meanie shipper di ffn makin sepi ya? T.T meski ada beberapa yg nyaranin esvi buat pindah lapak, gatau kenapa esvi ngerasa ffn tuh _rumah_ hehe soalnya bnyk pelajaran yg esvi dapet di sini…

**wonu di sini bucin ( _budak cinta)_ banget ya xD

***kalimat Bahasa Inggrisnya itu translate dari lirik lagu yg esvi rekomendasiin hehe

****Mind to RnR? Gomawoooo^^


	2. Chapter 2

We Were In Love © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Bergulirnya hari tak begitu terasa sebab Wonwoo hanya terfokus pada perihnya luka hati.

Katakanlah ia bodoh, karena di hari itu, hari dimana Mingyu bertunangan dengan Eunha, Wonwoo hadir dengan menggunakan pakaian terbaiknya.

Mengulas senyum, meski matanya begitu sembab.

Berakting seolah ia baik-baik saja, meski wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Selamat Mingyu-ssi dan Eunha-ssi." Ujarnya kepada pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu.

"Eoh? Apa kau temannya Mingyu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kaku.

"Woah, terima kasih atas ucapannya. Hei, Mingyu-ya, kenapa kau diam saja? Ucapkan sesuatu pada temanmu." Ujar Eunha dengan senyum ceria yang melekat di wajah manisnya.

"O-oh, ya. Terima kasih, Wonwoo-ssi."

I pretended to smile

Pretended to be fine

 _Cinta._

Dasar dan pilar utama dari sebuah hubungan.

Namun, cinta baru dapat terbukti keberadaannya saat tergerus oleh waktu. Apakah akan semakin menguat atau justru meluruh.

Semua terasa abu-abu, seperti omong kosong yang tidak ada habisnya.

Hal memuakkan tentang cinta membawa Wonwoo ke suatu masa.

" _Mingyu-ya? Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, kan?"_

 _Lelaki yang ditanya hanya menghela napas berat, ia menggeleng tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Tak peduli reaksi apa yang akan didapat, dengan keangkuhan ia beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan sosok lain dengan keadaan hati yang tergores pedih._

 _Kafe yang cukup lengang sore itu rupanya menjadi saksi bisu salah satu cinta yang karam oleh waktu._

 _Wonwoo pikir, kenangan pahit itu akan berlalu seiring bergulirnya hari._

 _Tetapi tidak, lelaki manis bermarga Jeon yang baru dicampakkan beberapa hari lalu hanya meratap. Terlalu terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi._

" _Wonu hyung, aku merindukanmu."_

"Tidak, tidak."

" _Wonu hyung, aku membawakan cheeseburger kesukaanmu. Tapi, kau harus membayarnya dengan memberiku kecupan!"_

"Tidak!"

Teriakan itu memecah keheningan malam. Hening sejenak, hingga detik berikutnya yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis hingga mentari menjemput pagi.

Kamar yang redup itu menenggelamkan Si Lelaki Patah Hati.

Please don't make me cry

When I close my eyes

I see you

When I block my ears

I hear you

Please don't leave me

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari sesosok lelaki berjas putih.

"Suster, tolong catat. Jeon Wonwoo, 22 tahun, menghembuskan napas terakhir pada 6 April 20XX pukul 7.18 PM."

Suster yang bertugas menuruti segala instruksi dari dokter yang menangani jenazah di depannya.

"Andai saja dia mendapat pertolongan dan diantar lebih cepat. Pasti nyawanya bisa tertolong." Lirih seorang dokter sambil menutup seluruh tubuh kaku itu dengan kain.

"Saya pergi dulu, Suster."

Suster tersebut mengangguk.

"Kenapa orang di zaman sekarang menjadikan bunuh diri sebagai jalan keluar dari suatu masalah? Kau masih muda, apa tidak kasihan meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu?" lirih sang suster sambil melakukan pendataan pada korban yang diduga bunuh diri dengan melompat ke Sungai Han. Beruntung masih terdapat kartu identitasnya sehingga data diri korban dapat dikenali.

Ia tidak tahu saja sosok yang terbujur kaku itu hanyalah korban patah hati yang hidup sebatang kara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish! Sudahlah!"

"Wonwoo-ya, urus dia!"

Lelaki yang namanya disebut hanya menghela napas jengah, namun ia menuruti perkataan temannya.

Dengan perlahan ia membawa sosok lelaki berperawakan tinggi ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengusap perlahan punggungnya. "Sssttt, sudah sudah. Berhenti menangis. Dasar cengeng."

"Aku tidak!" elaknya dengan suara teredam karena ia menelusupkan wajah di leher Wonwoo.

"Cih, tidak apanya! Hentikan tingkah menggelikanmu ini, Kim Mingyu. Aku geli melihatnya!"

"Ya sudah jangan dilihat!"

"Yak! Dasar tiang bodoh!"

"Sssttt Mingyu-ya, Eunha-ya, bisakah kalian berdua diam. Jangan ribut terus, Demi Tuhan!"

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo oppa. Salahkan saja si _kunyuk_ satu itu."

"Pppfftttt"

"Kau juga diam, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Lelaki bermata 10:10 itu langsung bungkam saat sang sahabat yang bermata seperti rubah sudah mengeluarkan teguran.

"Mingyu-ya, sudahlah. Hapus air matamu."

Mingyu menuruti perkataan lelaki manis yang baru saja melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku hanya terbawa perasaan, karena sungguh tidak menyangka hasil pembuatan film pendek kita akan sekeren itu."

"Tentu, siapa dulu sutradaranya." Ujar Soonyoung dengan bangga sambil merangkul kekasih mungilnya.

"Lepas."

Satu kata singkat itu menghasilkan kekehan canggung Soonyoung, dan ia segera menuruti perkataan sang kekasih sebelum kepalanya dihadiahi pukulan gitar.

Pemandangan yang sudah sangat familiar, dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya bereaksi sama, menghembuskan napas jengah.

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya pada lelaki bermarga Kim yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa dilepas? Aku kan masih ingin memelukmu hyung."

BRUK!

Sebuah buku tebal mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Menjijikan, Kim."

"Yaish, Lee-sialan-Seokmin!"

"Ucapanmu, Mingyu-ya." Tegur Wonwoo dengan dahi mengkerut. Mingyu yang masih mengusap kepalanya hanya menampilkan wajah merajuknya. "Tapi Seokmin duluan yang keterlaluan, Sayangnya Mingyu."

"YAK!" koor suara orang-orang di ruang kelas itu. Mereka mengernyit geli mendengarnya. Tidak akan menjadi masalah jika Wonwoo yang berkata begitu, menurut mereka lelaki semanis Wonwoo jika ingin melakukan apapun pokoknya boleh, semerdekanya saja.

"Kalian kenapa?! Iri, bilang." Mingyu semakin menekuk wajahnya, namun ekspresinya langsung melunak saat tangan Wonwoo bermain-main di poninya.

"Sudah sudah, tidak usah emosi begitu. Kenapa sekarang kau sensitif sekali sih?" tanya Wonwoo lembut.

Mingyu menggeleng dengan raut wajah -sok- polos.

Lisa berekspresi seolah-olah ingin muntah, kemudian ia segera merapihkan tasnya. "Kegiatan kita sudah selesai kan, Oppadeul? Karena aku ingin pulang." Izinnya.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Ah ya, sudah kok."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin pulang." Ujar Eunha.

Setelah berpamitan singkat, kedua gadis itu pulang. Menyisakan Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin di ruang kelas itu. Bukan tanpa sebab para siswa yang berbeda angkatan setahun itu berkumpul bersama.

Sebagai anggota klub seni, mereka mendapat mandat langsung dari kepala sekolah untuk mengikuti perlombaan film pendek. Sehingga mereka membuat _project duet_ dua angkatan, dan mereka sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa karyanya berhasil menempati posisi pertama sebagai film pendek terbaik.

Karena kesibukan individu, mereka yang berkontribusi dalam pembuatan film itu pun belum benar-benar menonton secara keseluruhan -pengecualian bagi _editor,_ mungkin. Sehingga pilihan jatuh pada sore itu, sepulang sekolah di kelas Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo dengan menggunakan fasilitas kelas seperti _LCD Projector_ , speakers, dan sebagainya.

"Woah, sejujurnya aku juga baru pertama kali menonton secara utuh dan menikmatinya seperti ini. Karena kemarin-kemarin aku hanya fokus mengedit." Seokmin mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Ya, dan omong-omong untuk kali ini aku mengakui jika kualitas akting Mingyu sebagai seorang brengsek itu cukup bagus."

"Sepertinya 'brengsek' memang bawaannya sejak lahir, Jihoonie. Hanya beruntung saja karena Wonwoo mampu menghapus sikap jeleknya itu."

"Aku tidak begitu, Soonyoung hyung! Jangan bicara sembarangan." Elak Mingyu dengan raut kesal di wajahnya.

Wonwoo terkekeh, ia mengusap tangan Mingyu yang entah sudah sejak kapan melingkar posesif di bahunya.

Mereka bercengkerama, sesekali mereview film pendek yang telah mereka buat. Mendiskusikan kelebihan dan kekurangan yang ada. Meskipun mereka cukup menyayangkan karena beberapa teman yang bertugas sebagai figuran dan _crew_ yang bertugas, tidak dapat hadir karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Sangat menantang! Ayo kita membuat film pendek seperti ini lagi." Ocehan semangat Seokmin hanya dijawab acuh tak acuh oleh yang lainnya karena mereka tidak sabar untuk pulang.

Saat Seokmin, Soonyoung, dan Jihoon sudah berlalu, hanya tersisa Mingyu dan Wonwoo di kelas tersebut. Mingyu mengenggam lembut tangan Wonwoo, membuat sang empu menoleh dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti Kim Mingyu yang di film!"

"Huh?" respon Wonwoo bingung.

"Entahlah, melihat adegan demi adegan film tadi, apalagi menggunakan nama asli karena saran konyol Soonyoung hyung, aku jadi merasa seperti seorang brengsek sungguhan." Lirih Mingyu sambil menatap dalam sepasang netra tajam kekasihnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Namun, dengan kilat ia mengecup bibir Mingyu dan berbisik, "Hu'um, aku percaya padamu. _Saranghae, Mingyunie._ "

Lalu Wonwoo berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu. Ia sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab atas lemasnya sekujur tubuh seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Ya Tuhan, jantungku!" monolog Mingyu sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Jangan amuk esvi pliiisseuuuuu T.T hehe

**Makasih banyaaaaaakkk buat yg udah mau baca bahkan ngefav, ngefollow, dan ngereview xD

***Mind to RnR? Gomawooooo^^~


End file.
